


Isn't it magical?

by buttheyrebrothers



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, the magical day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when a cab ride and a public hand job from your secret boyfriend leads to you discovering that you have an exhibition kink?</p><p>Right, you ask him to keep the camera rolling after you live chatted with your over nine-thousand fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't it magical?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by deirdre_c's prompt here: http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/546942.html?page=1

It’s their first day off in weeks, no obligation to spend the whole day on set together, free to do as they please. So naturally, they still spend the day together.

If you’d ask Jensen how this day, however, ended with his ass up in the air on his beloved and most comfortable couch, he would answer you that this was certainly not the first time said furniture became witness to some butt-action. But if you’d ask him why a camera was filming the way his co-star’s tongue was buried deep inside of him, he’d need to start at the very beginning.

It actually starts the night before. They are out drinking with some of their cast mates and a good part of the crew, celebrating the impending freedom of not having to be up before dawn. The evening is a huge success, everyone still riding high on the way people took to the new season. Everybody is in great spirits, people teasing and laughing and entertaining the whole bar with their shenanigans. Misha and Jared play several matches of billiard and Jared is winning most of them. He uses every chance he gets to throw his long arms up in the air, crowing about how he is not a Losechester and flashing his cut hips and treasure trail to the whole bar. The alcohol is flowing freely and everyone readily cheers him on, some out of affection for the loveable man-child, others (mostly the attending girls) to see more of the enticing sight that is Jared’s exposed torso.

When a slight jealousy starts to win out against Jensen’s own fondness for a happy-drunk Jared, he says his goodbyes before collecting his tease of a boyfriend. The man had already left the lands of tipsiness way behind him and was starting to approach epically plastered pretty fast. When Jensen reaches him Jared throws his arms around him with unabashed joy. “J’nsen, man, i's great ‘o see y’a.”

Jensen just pats him on the back and squeezes his neck once in reassurance. “It’s great to see you too, Jay. What do you say, ready to go home?”

An adorable pout is already starting to form and the puppy dog eyes can’t be far behind, so Jensen pushes up on his toes to whisper in Jared’s ear “You even get a special treat if you come with me.” He then goes and places a moist kiss against Jared’s neck, chuckling at the ensuing groan.

 _Gotcha_.

They take a cab, both not in the mood to walk all the way to Jensen’s apartment. If Jensen had any doubts whether Jared would simply forget the promised treat in his drunken state, he is disabused of this notion quickly. The cab hasn’t even pulled away from the sidewalk in front of the bar but Jared is already attached to his neck, sucking and biting at the tender skin. “Jay, man, com’on, we’re almost home.” He hears his boyfriend whine, but instead of stopping, warm hands settle heavy on Jensen’s thighs.

“You promised.”

Whatever reply Jensen has ready is swallowed up by Jared’s insistent mouth on his own. The kiss itself starts gentle, stark contrast to the way nimble fingers are stroking his rapidly filling cock through his jeans. Jensen is silently praying for the driver to be unaware of their celebrity status before all thought goes out of the window as mind-numbing pleasure overtakes his senses.

From then on he is nothing but sensations. The way Jared presses closer to him for balance makes it hard to breathe, the air around them heating up and moisture fogging the windows in the back of the cab. The eerie beauty of Vancouver’s empty streets has nothing on the sight of a flushed and sweaty Jared anyway. The smell of beer and cinnamon invades his senses, a mixture that should feel strange but only smells like comfort and home. It is easy to just let go when it hits his nose.

Jared is taking away the hand that had still been on Jensen’s thigh to place it on his jaw instead, forcing Jensen’s mouth open and plunging right in. Jensen easily opens up for Jared’s tongue, humming around it in happy bliss. It takes his besotted brain an embarrassing amount of time to figure out that this move was surprisingly coordinated for someone as intoxicated as Jared. Unless the little shit has played him the whole time.

He feels Jared’s smile against his mouth a moment later, his co-star as much in tune with him here as on set. Retaliation would have to wait though. Easily expecting Jensen’s desire to get back at him, Jared’s hand stops rubbing his aching hard on, opting to work on the many buttons of Jensen’s jeans instead. The sounds of their heavy breathing must have alarmed the cabbie to their activities by now. When Jensen looks up in the rearview mirror, he can see a pair of eyes looking right back. He hasn’t had much to drink, not wanting to ruin his day off with a hangover, so alcohol could not explain how okay he is to let Jared give him a semi-public hand-job.

The eyes in the mirror dart down, away from Jensen’s own to his groin. He never picked himself as someone who would get off on people watching him, never thought of himself as an exhibitionist, but he can’t deny the thrill running down his spine. They always have to be careful to not be found out, so every stolen touch and lingering glance carries its own kind of excitement for him but it pales in comparison to the heat building in his groin at the thought of some stranger watching Jared’s big hands stroking him to completion.

He opens his legs wider with another groan, giving Jared more space to work his magic, feeling drunk on the heady arousal flooding his veins.

Jared’s mouth has wandered from his mouth to the sensitive spot behind his ear, tongue tracing patterns into his skin before teeth are pulling on his lobe. “So sexy, so unashamed. Letting him watch how I get you off, stroking that pretty cock of yours. Come on; let him hear how much you want me.”

Jensen can’t help the way his hips dart forwards, away from the seat and into Jared’s hands, seeking friction, before pressing back down, ass rubbing on the upholstery. “Oh fuck. Jay.” the only coherent thing able to leave his mouth before a string of sounds and unintelligible curses spill after them when – finally – a hand wraps around his aching flesh. It is not even stroking him yet, only exerting some pressure, stimulation maddening light. He tries to rock his hips into it, forcing some much needed friction, but Jared easily overpowers him with one hand on his hip.

“So needy, driving me insane. And I’m not the only one, we’re driving real slow already, he’s too distracted by all those pretty sounds you make to concentrate on the road.”

It’s true, he realizes, they’re practically crawling along the deserted streets. If the cabbie has heard Jared’s words he doesn’t give any indication, keeping his steady pace and his eyes still glued on the proceedings in the back.

“Jared, _please_.” He’s not even sure what he is begging for, he feels like his body is strung so tight he’s going to snap any minute now. Another low-pitched whine escapes him and he knows he should feel shame, should cringe at his own display of needy, mindless arousal, but he isn’t. There is no place in his mind for any of that, the sensation of _Jared_ blocking out anything else.

The other man’s lips caress the corner of his mouth, shushing him gently. “I got you, Jen.”

And then the hand on his dick starts moving.

Jared knows exactly what pace, what amount of pressure to use to get Jensen off fast and hard, so naturally, he doesn’t keep to it. He starts with slow downward drags, encircling the base before going up again with a grip just the right side of tight. He would end the upwards stroke with his thumb wiping over the head while his index finger traces one of the thicker veins that run down his cock. It is still a teasingly slow pace though. Just as Jensen starts to make his desire for more known with those rocking motions he can’t help, Jared speeds up.

He’s jacking him with an almost punishing pace, slide slicked by the generous amount of precome Jensen is leaking by now. He feels his breath quicken alongside Jared’s hand and just like that he is close, _so close_. One of Jensen’s hands is gripping his seat; the other is clamped around Jared’s biceps in a white-knuckled grip. Just when his orgasm is so close he can taste it, Jared squeezes the base of his cock to stave it off.

“You – fucking – asshole.” He presses out between heaving gasps, feeling like he just ran a marathon. Jared chuckles wickedly next to his ear.

“Tsk tsk tsk. Such foul language. Your ass deserves a proper spanking for this, don’t you think?”

His own groan is echoed by the driver and that’s when he remembers they’re not alone, there is still someone watching their intimate little play. His cock jerks at the thought, another bead of precome escaping the slit.

“I think this will have to wait, we’re almost there. Will you be a good boy for me now?” Jared doesn’t wait for an answer before he starts stroking him again at a leisurely pace. Jensen hopes this’ll change if he promises to be a good boy, so he uses a little weapon of his own.

“For you, I’d be anything.”

The wet heat around his cock comes so sudden he feels disoriented for a moment before the sensation catches up with him and a deep moan is ripped from his throat.

His hands tangle in Jared’s thick mane without his input, holding on for dear life. “Oh god, Jay, so perfect, so - god!” And just like that, he’s coming down his boyfriend’s throat in thick ropes, a never ending stream and Jared swallows every single drop like he is starving for it.

He suckles on Jensen’s cock even after he has spent every last drop, emptied out, his urgent need for release replaced by a satisfied tiredness.

“We’re there.” comes a suspiciously breathless voice from the front of the car.

 _Oh my god_ , is all he can think and judging by the way Jared stiffens in his lap he is not the only one aghast at what they’ve done mere seconds ago. Jared lets him slip from his swollen lips, tucking him away hastily like he can somehow guard him from prying eyes. _Too late for that kiddo_.

Jensen hurries out of the car before anyone can say a single word, cheeks burning with humiliation and embarrassment. What had gotten into him?

Jared pays the driver, handing out a heavy tip (shush money Jensen’s embarrassed mind supplies) and looking for all the world like a lost puppy. A puppy who had just blown him with someone watching, both of them enjoying the thrill of it.

“Don’ worry, haven’ seen anything at’all.” the cabbie mumbles before driving off.

They both look at each in stunned silence, one that is only broken by Jared’ rough voice.

“I’ll be damned.”

Their laughter is so loud it echoes from the buildings around them, and if there is a slightly hysteric edge to it no one needs to acknowledge it.

That is, until the next night, when Jensen can barely concentrate on anything, thoughts going back to the thrilling sensation of being watched, open and vulnerable in Jared’s capable hands. He had felt thoroughly owned by him, presented like a beautiful, desirable possession. Sure, the cabbie had been allowed to see him, to be witness of such an intimate moment, but no one was allowed to touch. No one but Jared. It’s like Jared had proudly shown him off, only to make it clear who was the one owning Jensen’s body, heart and soul.

His distractedness had been the topic of more than one remark that day, first by Jared, later by Jim Michael and Bob Singer during dinner. He knew he acted strange but he just couldn’t help it. Every time he thought about the previous night a surge of arousal was cruising through his veins and he had serious troubles keeping his hands off Jared all day.

They had fucked in the morning, after Jensen had woken with his already hard dick pressed against Jared’s perky ass. Later, when they had taken a shower together before heading out for dinner, Jensen had dropped to his knees, blowing Jared’s brain out in under ten minutes. It had scratched the itch under his skin but the reprieve was only temporary.

Their sex life had always been an active one, the chemistry between them expressing itself in a strong physical attraction as well as a just as strong emotional one. But they were also in their mid-thirties, so he shouldn’t act like a horny teenager and jump Jared every chance he gets. Last night seriously fucked with him, and not only in the life-affirming way.

Dinner with Michael and Bob is nice and torture at the same time. They always have a great time, jokes flowing as easily as the delicious red wine Jensen had chosen for their steaks. Only, tonight Jensen wants nothing more than to drag Jared home and explore this newfound obsession of his.

Thankfully, they have an excuse to leave early, gotta tweet the episode, you know, doing some PR, good for the show, yada yada yada. Truth is, they just want to be alone. Sure, they spend more time with each other than probably any other pair on this planet, but there is also always someone there. Being alone and awake is a luxury the rarely have outside of weekends and even then most time is reserved for their kids.

They managed to get home just in time, with only a few minutes to spare for changing into their work gear so to speak and take a selfie to announce their live tweeting. They’re sitting almost in each other’s laps, like they always do and Jensen once again marvels at the ease of their togetherness. From the moment they met all those years ago he had felt safe with Jared, a trust he had no reason for back then, nothing but a feeling deep inside. With Jared, it had always been easy to trust his instincts.

The episode starts and they get pulled in easily, still enjoying what they do after more than a decade. He gets a good start with the live tweeting, having done it often enough by now to find it effortless. But every time he wants to think up one of his infamous hash tags he gets distracted by the sight of Jared’s long and slender fingers typing next to him or the way he pouts his lips to blow away some stray hairs from his face. He should really not be held accountable for the way his own hands stray from his phone over to the tantalizing sliver of skin that peeks out from under Jared’s hoodie.

“Jen, come on man, I’mma trying to concentrate here.” But there is a smile hiding in the corners of his mouth so Jensen thinks he’s safe.

“What’s the matter, super-brain, not able to multitask?”

“Awww, you know I’m barely able to function with your pretty face there to distract me. “ Now Jared openly smirks back at him but Jensen knows there is more truth to it than Jared would like.

“Why don’t you let me distract you some more than?”

Jensen lets his hand wander down south, making his intent as clear as it can be. He thinks about all those fans who follow their live tweets and how they will wonder what made them stop. He knows some of them will think they got distracted fucking each other’s brains out and they would be right. The thought is not as thrilling as last night had been but it’s enough to get blood rushing down to his groin.

“I have no idea what got you so horny, dude.”

“You complaining?”

“Hell, no! Never. Just wondering.” There is real concern in those curious eyes. He knows Jared tends to worry a lot, so he tries to defuse the situation with humor. That’s how they do it and it usually works amazingly good.

“Maybe Sam fucking Winchester really gets me going, now that he finally gets a chance to show how badass he is?”

That has the desired effect. Jared lets out a startled laugh, delight visible in every line of his previous worried face.

“Can’t blame you, man. He’s totally hot.” Again with the eyebrow waggle.

“You’re such a weirdo.” Jensen wishes he wouldn’t look like a besotted idiot when he says that.

“Yeah. But I’m your weirdo.” _Thank god_ , Jensen thinks, but doesn’t comment further, instead opting to scoot over to another corner of the couch.

“We should do our job, don’t you think?” he says with a smile, like it had been Jared who started with the distraction.

“Yessir!”

And with that he has a pair of rather heavy legs resting in his lap. He throws an incredulous look at Jared, who just ignores him. _Fucker_.

They’ve been tweeting for a while when he feels a soft nudge against his groin.

When he chances a glance at Jared, the other man is looking at the TV screen like his foot is not massaging Jensen’s balls in slow, teasing motions. _So this is how they’re going to play this. Alright, let’s get this show on the road._

Jensen starts to quicken his breath deliberately, loud intakes that hitch here and there for emphasize. Next, he adds some squirming. Doing so is not as hard as is his already straining cock, so he goes in for the kill next. He pushes into the foot on his groin even more; exhaling Jared’s name like he’ll die without the man’s pleasuring touch. Jensen then lets the show end with a mewling sound he would have been embarrassed of any other time.

When he chances a look at Jared he sees with satisfaction that his little display (that had required less acting then most scenes of _Days of our lives_ ) had the desired effect. There was bulging evidence right under Jared’s belt, so being the little shit Jensen never denied he was, he takes out his phone and says to Jared “How about a picture for the fans to show our live tweeting, big boy?” adorned with eyebrow waggle and leering smirk.

Jared withdraws his legs so fast he almost takes Jensen’s balls with them.

“Whoa, careful with the merchandise!”

His devilish boyfriend just sprawls in his corner of the couch and smirks at him. “What are you waiting for old man? Still now idea how to work that thing?”

 _Imma show you how to work another thing_ , Jensen mumbles under his breath, just loud enough that maybe Jared had heard. Out loud he says “I’m waiting for you to pose, pretty boy.”

“Not the pretty one in this room.” is the answer before Jared throws his arms up in the air in a way that shows off those nicely build arms of his and does nothing to hide the bulge between his legs. Jensen still takes the picture, imagining the reactions of thousands of fan girls at the sight.

Jensen is so emerged in the task of tweeting the picture with a fitting caption he doesn’t even notice that Jared is moving until the other man is on the floor between his legs, already reaching for Jensen’s fly.

“Gonna tweet about this one, too? Let them all know how I’m on my knees for you to take your pretty cock down my throat. Just like you did for me yesterday.”

_Jesus fucking Christ._

Not waiting for a reply Jared pulls out his aching flesh and dives in without any preamble. Jared’s come so far from the shy boy he once had been when he had taken Jensen’s cock for the very first time. Nowadays, he just takes what he wants and it turns Jensen on like only very few things do.

With one swift move he is buried deep in Jared’s throat and he feels his boyfriend swallowing around him convulsively at the intrusion. There are tears in the corners of Jared’s eyes but Jensen knows the other man loves to be stuffed full, so he doesn’t have to worry.

When Jared’s pretty pink lips close around his thick length, tongue tracing the sensitive skin on the upward slide, Jensen almost loses it. There is not much finesse, nor does Jared try to draw it out. This is not part of their teasing game; this is Jared losing control of his need to have Jensen. How is Jensen supposed to hold it together when faced with such a gift?

And so he is not even ashamed when he comes after only a few minutes, face red and shirt moist with his sweat. Jared releases him with a wet popping sound, liking away some few stray drops of come from the corner of his mouth. They smile dopily at each other, for a few seconds blissfully unaware of anything around them but each other. Mind-blowing orgasms can have that effect.

Their moment is interrupted by Jared’s phone beeping and they remember that they still have an episode to tweet.

Only, this was the third climax for Jensen on this day, so he shouldn’t be held responsible for falling asleep while the show is still on. He knows what happens, he read the fucking script. Hell, he acted it. Jared must agree with him, because he just lets Jensen sleep, tucked against Jared’s chest. Right where he belongs.

He wakes Jensen almost an hour later, because he had an awesome idea while his boyfriend had been dead to the world. They totally should do a live video together, like the one he did in Frisco, just with better connection.

Jensen is not happy about being woken, and slightly confused what exactly it is Jared wants him to do, but like every good boyfriend he plays along. _Those things you do for love._

It’s strange to know that nine-thousand people are watching them and Jensen can’t help but think about last night in the cab. How would it feel to have so many people witness Jared’s hands on his body, playing him like a well-tuned instrument until he loses his fucking mind in pleasure?

Those thoughts make it harder and harder to concentrate on the string of questions they get on the feed of their video. His mind is running in circles, an idea growing on the fertile soil there. He barely suppresses the relieved sigh when Jared ends the video and cuts the connection. But when his boyfriend reaches up to also turn off the camera, Jensen stops him.

Jensen is proud of the way his voice only stutters a tiny bit when he tells Jared that he’d like the camera to roll while Jared fucks him on their couch.

Jared looks confused for a moment before understanding dawns in his eyes. “You mean, like they’re all still watching us? Watching how I pound into you while you beg for my cock, mhh?”

“Yes, oh god, please.”

And that’s the story how Jensen ended with his ass in the air, Jared’s tongue deep inside of him while a camera was catching every second of it.


End file.
